


Anniversary

by TheCreatorOfTales



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Can't put too much in the tags or it gives it away, F/F, Fletch is an idiot i swear, Fluff, Fluffy? i suppose, Freakytits - Freeform, Humour, Joan's got game, Just something funny in my head, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: When an inmate dies suspiciously in custody, the police are obligated to investigate all staff about it. Including the Governor and her Deputy.The thing is about eavesdroppers who shove into conversations, they rarely hear things that make them feel good about themselves.Something funny that needed to get out of my brain.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Anniversary

When Vera shows Detective Hutchinson into her office, with smug looking Fletcher sauntering behind, she’s surprised. She’d been expecting it, seeing as there’d been a death in custody that hadn’t been marked as a suicide and a follow up investigation was normal.

What she was surprised about was the fact that Fletcher remained in the room, with the same smug look on his face and his arms crossed.

However, what he hadn’t expected was the warm smile that Joan offered to the detective, or the firm handshake.

“James, it’s good to see you.” She smiles “How’s Anna?”

“Anna’s doing well, she’s on bed rest now until the babies are born.” The Detective knows the Governor, ever since she’d become the Governor of Bahnhurst, so the two share a friendly camaraderie. It wasn’t often that a death in custody brought them back into each other’s line of work, but they had a good working relationship, to the point where at Joan’s promotion to Wentworth he’d sent champagne in congratulations, and when the detective’s first daughter had been born, Joan had sent on an adorable outfit, complete with tiny shoes.

“Best to get all the rest she can now, neither of you will know what rest is when your twins are born.” They both share a friendly chuckle and she indicates for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She knows not to offer him a coffee, remembering that he preferred not to drink any whilst on an official visit. Whilst he sits, Joan turns with a gentle smile to Vera, nodding with her head for her to sit in the other. She leaves Fletcher standing around, like an out of place coat rack, not offering her apologies that she hasn’t got a chair for him. Vera sinks into the seat, relaxing slightly, but still on edge. It wasn’t the fact that the detective was here that caused her unease, it was what Fletcher might find out from the questioning. How to deal with whatever fallout happened wasn’t a conversation that she’d had yet.

She turned her head to him. “Fletch, why are you still here?”

As predicted, the man sulks. “I’m here to witness, Vera. And I’m not moving.”

Vera shrugs, looking him up and down with scrutiny. The man fidgets under her gaze. “Suit yourself, but don’t complain when you hear something you don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry I’m not here under better cause, Joan. But duty calls, I have to ask you questions the same as I have done to all your staff.” The detective hates these kind of meetings with her. She’s always been very understanding, but that doesn’t help him feel better about what is basically a gentle interrogation of a good friend of his.

Joan waves her hand in dismissal of his unease. “Don’t worry about it, I assume I’m the last one?”

The detective reaches into his pocket to get his notebook. “Actually no, I have you and Deputy Bennett to talk to but then I’m done.”

“Go on, James. Give me your first.”

He looks at his notebook. “Alright, where were you on the evening of the 7th?”

“That was an anniversary with my partner that we spent at _Little Italy_ until 9, and then we went home.” Vera looks at her, understanding her use of gender neutral descriptors for her ‘partner.’

She can hear Fletch snort behind her, and muttering to herself.

“And then, Joan?” James continues, as he has to.

“You honestly want to know?” Joan eyes him. She’s more than aware that Fletcher is still in the office and she’s not exactly sure how comfortable her partner will be with this coming out without them discussing it first.

Fletch stomps closer. “Why don’t you want to tell him Governor?! Scared that he’ll find out you did something to the inmate that died!?” He hovers behind Vera, and she wonders if he’s going to start pacing to be dramatic. Honestly, did he forget that he was talking to his boss? Vera felt particularly indignant at him accusing Joan without any evidence.

All three people in the room look at him with incredulous looks. Vera is angry, more so that she can smell alcohol as if he’s bathed in it.

“Fletch!” She starts, getting ready to stand.

“Not at all, Mr Fletcher, rather I wondered whether the detective needed to know that the rest of the evening was spent having some of the best sex I’ve ever had up until about 4am.”

Vera can’t help the blush that creeps up her neck, along with trying to hide her laugh as Fletch croaks next to her before finding his bluster again.

“As if, nobody can go until 4 in the morning! Not even Joan Ferguson.”

“Hm, a man might struggle, its true. Women certainly don’t.” She leans back, crosses her arms and waits for the penny to drop. James fights to hide a grin. He’s seen enough of relationships kept under wraps discreetly to know what Joan is doing. He also notices the red tint to the Deputy’s cheeks. They’re well suited, he thinks.

“I’ll leave that out of the official report, if you don’t mind Joan. I’ll just put ‘otherwise occupied.’ I’ll need to talk to your partner though.”

“Go ahead, she’s sat next to you.”

The penny drops with a resounding thud in Fletch’s head.

“WHAT?!”

“Oh well that does make things easier, Miss Bennett, can you confirm what she’s saying is true?”

Vera nods, ignoring the fact that she can feel Fletch’s face turning puce, and that he’s balling his fists behind her. “The evening went as Joan said it did. It was our one year anniversary. We shared a bottle of wine, I had the carbonara and Joan had lasagne. We shared the garlic bread.”

“A year?!” Fletch croaks.

Joan hummed. Vera nodded, following her girlfriend’s lead in nonchalance, as the detective wrote in his notebook that the alibis for both women were confirmed.

“You can’t be together!” Fletch is stuttering now, still red in the face. “No way are you together!”

“Honestly Fletch, that’s what a one year anniversary means. We’ve been together for one year!” Vera is exasperated. Who is he to try and order her around? Does he forget the humiliation he made her feel? She certainly never forgot it. It had been that night that drove her to try a lesbian bar to see what that would be like. It was where she met Joan first, and after a few months of friendship, it became something more when her mother started to get sick and she essentially ran to Joan for support and a way to get away from her. Then, two months later, Joan took over as Governor. It was the cause of their first real fight, with Joan being reluctant to take the role offered to her, and Vera insisting she take it.

“ _But it should be you, Vera! You’ve worked hard enough to get the promotion to Governor!”_

_“God, how many times do I have to say it? I don’t want the job! I’m quite happy where I am now, especially if it means that I get to work with you!”_

Although the pair hated fighting, the make-up sex more than made things better.

James had to hide his laugh at the apparent shock the officer was in. He flipped his notebook shut and placed it back in his pocket.

“I wont need to ask anything else, Joan, that’s more than enough.” The pair stand, and James reaches his hand out, which Joan shakes as she usually does. “Congratulations on your anniversary.”

Joan walked round the desk and then walked the detective out of the door, Vera telling Fletch to escort him to the reception. The man does as he’s told, in a daze and the detective glances at Joan with humour in his eyes which she returns.

She closes the door and quicker than Vera can blink, the deputy's back is pressing up against the office door and Joan has both hands pressed on her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

“If that’s his reaction finding out that it was our anniversary, I wonder what his reaction will be to finding out we got married?”

Vera’s too busy concentrating on trying to untie her wife’s tie to really answer that question.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, i hope you enjoy my work as much as i enjoy writing them! 
> 
> I'm currently writing chapters for The Governor's Wife, Governor Ferguson said Knock You Out and a few other one shots. We're in lockdown here in the UK, so I have nothing but time. 
> 
> Thanks for your support you lovely people, it is always appreciated! <3


End file.
